helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki/News/2010
December 31, 2010 - Official Morning Musume Youtube Channel Opened :Morning Musume’s official Youtube channel has been opened. It can be found here. ---- ;December 26, 2010 - Tsuji Nozomi delivers a healthy baby boy! :At 1:32 PM Tokyo time, Tsuji Nozomi delivered her expected baby boy, tentatively nicknamed "Mameta." He came in weighing the same amount that Tsuji-chan's first child, Noa, did at 6.02 pounds. Tsuji reports on her blog that both she and the baby are doing well. ---- ;December 25, 2010 - Merry Christmas Minna!! ---- ;December 25, 2010 - “C-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Spring” Announced :C-ute and S/mileage’s joint winter concert tour titled C-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Spring (title pending) has been announced. The concert tour appeared a while back in 2ch but it’s great that we finally get a confirmation since this concert tour seems like a great way for C-ute and S/mileage fans to get together to support their favorite groups, and since the concerts will most likely feature some songs being performed by both groups it should be an interesting way to find out how both of the groups compare. ---- ;December 25, 2010 - Morning Musume OG Concert Tour 2011 Announced :A concert tour for Morning Musume OG titled Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ has been announced. Acording to the announcement Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu will be participating in the concert tour (basically everyone except Konno Asami). ---- ;December 19, 2010 - Berryz Koubou To Be Musical Guest At Sakura-Con :It was announced on the last date of Berryz Koubou's ~BerryKou Fest!~ tour by Captain Saki Shimizu that the group would be the music guest for Sakura-Con 2011, an anime convention in Seattle, Washington, USA in April 2011. This will be the first performance by Berryz Koubou in North America. ;December 15, 2010 - Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin graduate from Morning Musume :Kamei Eri (21), Junjun (22) and Linlin (19) gave their tearful goodbyes today at their graduation concert, held in Yokohama Arena. Kamei has been a member of the group for eight years, while Junjun & Linlin have been members for just shy of four years. ---- ;December 9, 2010 - S/mileage Will Be The Opening Act For Morning Musume’s Yokohama Arena Concert :S/mileage will be the opening act for Morning Musume’s graduation concert at Yokohama Arena. ---- ;December 9, 2010 - S/mileage Will Open Their Own Youtube Channel :According to an announcement on their official site S/mileage will open up their own Youtube channel called S/mileage Channel. ---- ;December 6, 2010 - Berryz Koubou to hold two special lives :Berryz Koubou will hold two special lives, one this month and one in January 2011. ---- ;November 26, 2010 - Kago Ai to release “The First Door” analog EP :Idol turned jazz vocalist Kago Ai has announced that she will be releasing her, “AI KAGO meets JAZZ -The First Door-” EP as an analog. ---- ;November 26, 2010 - Kago Ai to release “The First Door” analog EP Idol turned jazz vocalist Kago Ai has announced that she will be releasing her, “AI KAGO meets JAZZ -The First Door-” EP as an analog. ---- ;November 26, 2010 - Shimizu Saki 1st PB and Solo DVD Announced :Shimizu Saki revealed on her Serend blog that her first PB and solo DVD will released in January. ---- ;November 26, 2010 - Official Arihara Kanna Twitter Account Opened :Arihara Kanna has opened up a Twitter account. Her first tweet was: i am kanna!!! ^^Follow me^3^ ---- ;November 20, 2010 - S/mileage Nominated For “Best New Artist” Award :S/mileage have been nominated for the category of Best New Artist at the 52nd Japan Record Awards. ---- ;November 20, 2010 - Mano Erina’s Special New Years Eve Dinner Show Announced :Mano Erina will have a special New Years Eve dinner show titled 2010 Oumisoka Fuji TV Presents ~Chotto Senobi no 19 Sai~ Mano Erina Premium Party. ---- ;November 13, 2010 - Official “Minna Happy! Mama no Uta” Site Opened :A site for Tsuji Nozomi’s album titled Minna Happy! Mama no Uta has been opened. For the most part the site is a great way to promote the album since it has many great images featuring Tsuji with kids as well as previews for all of the tracks in the album (including the original song Chibi Deviwru), and even though there isn’t much else it gives fans a chance to listen to a few previews before buying the album. ---- ;November 13, 2010 - Kitagawa Mimi & Ibu Himuro Are “Independent Artist of the Year 2010″ Nominees for Billboard JAPAN :Kitagami Mimi & Ibu Himiru (Ogawa Mana and Sugaya Risako) have been nominated as Independent Artists of the Year 2010 for Billboard Japan. ---- ;November 13, 2010 - Morning Musume To Perform On Music Japan :Morning Musume will perform their latest single Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game on Music Japan. ---- ;November 11, 2010 - Fujimoto Miki’s Father Has Passed Away :Fujimoto Miki’s father has passed away on the morning of November 10 due to unknown causes. Here is a translation of the Sanpso article (translation done by gator_yoong at aramathedidnt): "Singer Fujimoto Miki (25)’s father passed away on the morning of the 10th in a hospital in Hokkaido. The cause of death is unknown. The unexpected news of the death shocked both Fujimoto and her mother. According to sources, Fujimoto’s mother and father had been living apart, her mother lives in the city. Fujimoto got married last year on July 11th to comedian Shouji Tomoharu (34). They had their wedding ceremony with just their families on July 3rd at Hokulia in Hawaii. Fujimoto’s father was present and was able to see his daughter in a wedding dress. Fujimoto is from Hokkaido and auditioned for Morning Musume in 2000, she then moved to Tokyo. She’s active as an actress and singer. She also has a happy private life. Fujimoto will adjust her schedule and head to Hokkaido for the funeral service.". ---- ;November 2, 2010 - Berryz Koubou Special Ustream Broadcast Announced :According to a recent H!P page post there will be a very special Ustream broadcast for Berryz Koubou’s 24th single titled Shining Power. The Ustream broadcast will feature the opportunity for fans to chat with Berryz Koubou members live on Ustream. To participate fans must buy the Inazuma Eleven edition of the single where a postcard will be included, they then must fill out the postcard with details such as their name, their favorite Berryz Koubou member, and what they want to talk about with the member. ---- ;November 2, 2010 - Iida Kaori Special Christmas Live Announced :A special Christmas live for Iida Kaori titled Kaori Iida Christmas Live 2010 Ce Soir，tu es mon Pe’re Noe¨l　a｀ moi ~Konya wa Anata ga Santa Claus~. ---- ;October 31, 2010 - Ex-Morning Musume member, Kago Ai’s new boyfriend is a MEN’s NON-NO model? :Gossip magazine, “Shukan Josei” reported that ex-Morning Musume member Kago Ai is dating MEN’s NO-NO fashion model, Mikawai Takeshi. ---- ;October 30, 2010 - Hello! Project Eggs Shinjin Kouen November ~Yokohama JUMP~ Site Opened :The official site for Hello! Project Eggs Shinjin Kouen November ~Yokohama JUMP~ has been opened. Official Yokahama JUMP ---- ;October 30, 2010 - Tsunku’s Wife Expecting A Third Child :According to a recent post by Tsunku on his 42nd birthday, his wife is expecting another child soon. His wife is currently five months pregnant and the baby is expected to be delivered by late march or early April. This will be his third child after his wife delivered a pair of twins – boy and girl – on April 30, 2008. ---- ;October 28, 2010 - Morning Musume – “Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game” Bonuses Revealed :Tower Records: Original B3 poster. HMV: Original sticker. Tsutaya: Original clear file. Shinseidou: Original memo notepad. Other Stores Listed: Original photo. The external bonuses for Morning Musume’s 44th single titled Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game have been detailed. As most of you know when the single was announced there were some notices on CDJapan about external bonuses that would be included, and it’s great to see that we finally get a chance to find out the details since they seem to be hard at work promoting this single. ---- ;October 26, 2010 - Official Berryz Koubou Youtube Channel Open :The official Berryz Koubou Youtube channel is now open. ---- ;October 22, 2010 - Takahashi Ai & Niigaki Risa Premium Christmas Dinner Show Announced :Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa will have an FC event titled Takahashi Ai & Niigaki Risa Premium Christmas Dinner Show. ---- ;October 22, 2010 - S/mileage Will Be Special Guests At VAMPS “Halloween Party 2010″ :S/mileage will be special guests at VAMPS event titled HALLOWEEN PARTY 2010. The other guests have a slightly darker image SCANDAL, Acid Black Cherry, Breakerz. ---- ;October 22, 2010 - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina PB Announced :A special 6th generation PB titled Morning Musume Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina PB Kamei Eri Graduation Commemoration Hello Hello! Forever has been announced. As the title suggests the PB will feature Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina and just like their 6th generation debut PB they will return to Ishigaki Island in Okinawa (where the first PB was shot). ---- ;October 18, 2010 - Goto Maki to attend a school festival women’s talk :On November 6th, Goto Maki will be attending a school festival held at Seisen Women’s University (‘Seisensai’) in Tokyo. During the festival, there will be a special event held at the university’s auditorium, titled, ‘Goto Maki & LOVE TALK LIVE SHOW‘, where Goto Maki will appear as the guest speaker. ---- ;October 17, 2010 - Mano Erina To Appear In The Drama “Keizoku 2: SPEC” :Mano Erina will be a guest on episode 7 of the TBS drama Keizoku 2: SPEC. For those that might not know what the drama is about, here is a small summary from D-Wiki ---- ;October 15, 2010 - Official C-ute Youtube Channel Opened :The official C-ute Youtube page has been opened. The Youtube channel features all of C-ute’s PVs – from Massara Blue Jeans to Dance de Bakoon! – as well as a banner promoting their next single, which also features what appear to be the outfits for the new single Aitai Lonely Christmas. ---- ;October 14, 2010 - Morning Musume To Appear In “Keitai Deka The Movie 3″ :Morning Musume is part of the cast for the movie Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~. As the title suggests Morning Musume will be part of the plot of the movie, which seems to be about a team of three detectives who are in charge of a case where Morning Musume mysteriously disappears from a bus. ---- ;October 13, 2010 - Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ Announced :Details about H!P’s upcoming winter concert tour titled Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ have been released. Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage, and the H!P Eggs will be part of the tour. There will be 4 different patterns during the tour: A-1, A-2, B-1, and B-2, the A pattern will feature songs from the Mobekimasu groups (basically all of the main groups) as well as songs from the shuffle groups, and the B-pattern will feature songs from the Mobekimasu groups as well as solo songs ---- ;October 13, 2010 - Ex-ceed! To Perform Again at Shanghai Expo :Ex-ceed members JunJun, LinLin, Koharu and Miyabi wil be performing at Shanghai Expo where they will be performing 3 times for 2 days. The set dates are 10/27 and 10/28 ---- ;October 13, 2010 - Mitsui Aika Starring in a Horror Movie :Mitsui Aika will be starring in a horror movie titled: Real Kakurenbo Final. The movie is set for a release date on 1/7/2011 and will be a straight-to-DVD release ---- ;October 8, 2010 - Morning Days FC Bus Tour ~Kamei Eri, Jun Jun, Lin Lin Graduation Trip In Aichi~ Details Released :Details about the special graduation trip that was announced a few days ago for Kamei, Jun Jun, and Lin Lin titled ~Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetsu Hen~ Kamei Eri, Jun Jun, Lin Lin Sotsugyou Ryokou IN Aichi Bus Tour have been released. The tour will take place in Aichi exclusively for FC members only (like all other Morning Days tours), and tickets will cost around 64,800 Yen to 65,800 Yen ---- ;October 7, 2010 - Muten Musume Kura Sushi Site Opened :The official site by the Kura sushi chain for Muten Musume has been opened. ---- ;October 4, 2010 - Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition 2nd Phase Update :According to a notice from the official Momusu 9th gen audition site they have begun to send pass notices to girls from the Hokkaido, Kinki, and Tohoku regions of Japan for the 2nd phase of the audition process. The second exam of the audition process will take place in Hokkaido and Osaka in a few days, and it will require a Q&A, PR, and singing a song acapella. Girls from other regions are asked to wait a while longer. ---- ;October 4, 2010 - Nakajima Saki Will Be A Semi-regular On The TBS Show “Aimaina” :Nakajima Saki has announced on the C-ute blog that she will be a semi-regular on the TBS show Aimaina. ---- ;October 4, 2010 - Konno Asami FC Event Announced :An FC event for Konno Asami has been announced on the FC site. ---- ;October 3, 2010 - Kamei Eri, Jun Jun, and Lin Lin Graduation Bus Tour Announced :A special graduation bus tour event has been announced for Kamei Eri, Jun Jun, and Lin Lin. The news was revealed through the Twitter account from Momusu’s manager. The tour will be from 11/22 ~ 23. ---- ;October 1, 2010 - Konno Asami Will Be A TV Tokyo Announcer :According to an announcement by the official H!P site Konno Asami will be an announcer on TV Tokyo by next year. This was mentioned quite a while ago by a newspaper, but I’m glad to see that we finally get a confirmation since it is great news for Konno and her fans everywhere mainly because TV Tokyo is one of the major television stations in Tokyo. ---- ;September 29, 2010 - Tsunku’s “Rhythm Tengoku” Wii Version Announced :A Wii version of Tsunku’s DS game titled Rhythm Tengoku has been announced at a Nintendo conference. ---- ;September 21, 2010 - Mano Erina Will Be In A Short Movie :Mano Erina has revealed in her blog that she will be in a short movie. The short movie is one of many that will form part of a project titled A bed ~Nijuu Sai no Koi (Eng: A bed ~20 year old love). She will play the leading role in the 1st movie titled Atsuko. The movie will debut on the first day of the Sapporo Short Fest 2010 film festival which will take place in October, Mano will be there for the premiere. ---- ;September 18, 2010 - Morning Musume To Perform At Yokohama Arena :According to fan reports from the first concert of Morning Musume’s Concert Tour 2010 Fall ~Rival Survival~ an additional date at Yokohama Arena has been added to the schedule as the final concert of the tour. ---- ;September 17, 2010 - “Hello! Channel vol.2″ Mook Announced :The second volume of the Hello! Channel mook titled Hello! Channel vol.2 has been announced. The cover will feature Takahashi Ai and Yajima Maimi as well as featuring a graduation special. ---- ;September 11, 2010 - Morning Musume member, Tanaka Reina, dating Maekawa Hiroki? :There is a rumor brewing that Morning Musume member, Tanaka Reina, is dating singer, Maekawa Hiroki, who Reina co-stars with in music show “Uta no Rakuen“. The reason why this rumor came up is because of Reina and Hiroki’s blogs. According to Tantei File, sometimes they make very similar blog entries at almost the same time. ---- ;September 9, 2010 - Kamei, JunJun & LinLin FC event announced :A special FC event for Kamei Eri, JunJun and LinLin has been announced where fans will be able to wish the graduating members good luck before they leave Morning Musume. The date of the event is October 31st. ---- ;September 9, 2010 - Abe, Yasuda and Kusumi to star in a stage play :It was announced that Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Kusumi Koharu would star in a stage play together title Abe Naikaku. The play is about the prime minister and politics and will run from December 22 - December 27 ---- ;September 5, 2010 - Morning Musume and Morning Musume OG Will Be On HEY! HEY! HEY! :According to a recent post on Tanaka Reina’s blog, Morning Musume and Morning Musume OG will be on HEY! HEY! HEY!. The information was also confirmed via all other Musume blogs. The show will be a 2 hour special about idols, and according to Sayu’s blog this will be the first time they are on HEY!x3 in 5 years. ---- ;September 2, 2010 - Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event Announced :Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi will have an FC exclusive event titled Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event. ---- ;September 2, 2010 - Morning Musume 1st Generation Event Announced :An event for Morning Musume’s 1st generation members (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi) has been announced. ---- ;September 1, 2010 - Tsuji Nozomi To Have A Boy :Tsuji Nozomi has revealed that her 2nd child will be a boy. ---- ;August 31, 2010 - Nakajima Saki out for 3-4 months :It turns out that Nakajima-san hurt herself while performing the °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall ~Dance Special!! “Chou Uranaito!!”~. Further reports say that Nakajima-san has dislocated her hip causing her extreme pain and the inability to move. It is said that she must sit out the concert and that it will take about 3-4 mouths to heal, it may be quicker. ---- ;August 29, 2010 - New Morning Musume Unit “Muten Musume” Single Announced :According to a Sanspo article a new Morning Musume promotion unit called Muten Musume will release a single titled Appare! Kaiten Zushi. ---- ;August 28, 2010 - Ishikawa Rika To Attend NYAF :Ishikawa Rika will appear as one half of HANGRY & ANGRY at the New York Anime Festival (NYAF). She will participate in the h.Naoto fashion show and panel. ---- ;August 27, 2010 - Morning Musume & AKB48 To Collaborate On TV :Morning Musume and AKB48 will collaborate together on TV on the 29th when they’ll sing a medley of Ghibli songs on 24 Hour Television. ---- ;August 24, 2010 - Morning Musume and S/mileage to appear on TV special :Morning Musume and S/mileage are going to appear on this year's 24 hour television charity telethon. It is unknown if they will promot thier next singles. ---- ;August 21, 2010 - Matsuura Aya Cotton Club Live Announced :Matsuura Aya’s next live titled Matsuura Aya Cotton Club Live (tentative title) has been announced. ---- ;August 21, 2010 - Niigaki Risa’s Movie Titled “Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D” :Details about Niigaki Risa’s 3D movie titled Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D have been released. The full title of the movie is Gekijou Ban Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D, but Gaki mentioned it in her blog without the “Gekijou Ban” (which means “movie version based on a TV series”). ---- ;August 19, 2010 - H!P Eggs that are eligible :Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Kaneko Rie, Maeda Irori, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Satou Ayano, Kizawa Runa, Tanabe Nanami, Takagaki Sayuki, Katsuta Rina, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka There are only a few H!P Egg members that don’t qualify: Aoki Erina (I doubt she would have applied anyway), Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, and (obviously) Hirano Tomomi. ---- ;August 19, 2010 - H!P Eggs Will Be Allowed To Audition For Morning Musume’s 9th Gen :An announcement on the official Morning Musume 9th generation audition site has revealed that H!P Eggs that meet the qualifications (being 10 ~ 17 years old) will be allowed to audition, only upon request. H!P Eggs that decide to audition will pass immediately to the first stage of the audition, which means that they won’t need to be screened initially. ---- ;August 17, 2010 - TBS To Air A Morning Musume Concert/Event In 3D :According to a Nikkei article a Morning Musume event will be the first concert/event to be broadcasted by TBS in 3D. ---- ;August 16, 2010 - Morning Musume 5th Generation Event “Gokigen 4ever 2010 Summer” Setlist Released :01. Shabondama 02. Popcorn Love 03. Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 04. Otoko Tomodachi 05. Suki na Senpai The second show featured a slightly different setlist where “Popcorn Love” was replaced with “Do It Now!”. ---- ;August 16, 2010 - Yoshizawa Hitomi Casual Dinner Show & Special Live Announced :Yoshizawa Hitomi will be having an FC exclusive casual dinner show as well as a special live in October. ---- ;August 11, 2010 - Mano Erina Will Get Her Own Figurine :According to a recent tweet by Mano’s manager, Mano Erina will be getting her own figurine. The design has already been chosen. ---- ;August 11, 2010 - Suzuki Airi Will Host A Radio Special :Suzuki Airi will host a HaroPro Yanen radio special titled Suzuki Airi no Nice Shot. ---- ;August 8, 2010 - 9th Generation Auditions :As a result of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin graduating, there will be auditions for a 9th Generation. The audition will take place in September and will be for 10 - 17 year olds. An official site has opened up for the audition. ---- ;August 8, 2010 - Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin To Graduate :Tsunku announced at today's Hello! Project Concert and on his blog that Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin will be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Eri is graudating due to a serious skin condition and Junjun and Linlin will be going back to China. The graduation is scheduled to be on the last say of the 2010 Autumn Morning Musume concert tour. ---- ;August 8, 2010 - Morning Musume 9th Generation Auditions Announced :According to a recent blog entry by Tsunku there will be 9th generation auditions as a result of Kamei, Jun Jun and Lin Lin’s graduation. An official site has been opened shortly after the announcement with more details. ---- ;August 3, 2010 - Saito Hitomi Has Married Hachimitsu Jiro :Ex-Melon Kinenbi leader Saito Hitomi has just announced that she has married Hachimitsu Jiro from the comedy duo Tokyo Dynamite. ---- ;July 28, 2010 - S/mileage Will Be Regulars On “Hanasaka Times” :S/mileage will be regulars on the Disney corner of the morning show Hanasaka Times. ---- ;July 28, 2010 - “Himuro Ibu starring Sugaya Risako” Solo Debut Announced :Sugaya Risako’s dark rival character in the anime Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou called Himuro Ibu will have a solo CD debut along with her “rival” Kitagawa Mimi (Ogawa Mana) who will also release a new single. ---- ;July 27, 2010 - Mano Erina’s “Genkimono de Ikou!” PV Will Be Directed By Yukihiko Tsutsumi :Mano Erina’s upcoming PV for her 8th single titled Genkimono de Ikou! will be directed by film director Yukihiko Tsutsumi according to a Sanspo article. ---- ;July 26, 2010 - Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show Announced :Following the many recent FC exclusive casual dinner show announcements comes the news that Nakazawa Yuko will have one of her own titled Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show. ---- ;July 19, 2010 - S/mileage Weekly Ustream Show Announced :S/mileage will have their own weekly Ustream show according to a post on the official S/mileage site. The duration of the show plus the contents have been undecided but the show will feature guests. The title of the show will be released soon. ---- ;July 16, 2010 - Niigaki Risa's Filming Finished :It was announced on her blog that filming for Niigaki Risa's new movie finished today. ---- ;July 15, 2010 - Berryz Koubou Mini Live :It was announced on the Hello! Project website that Berryz Koubou is going to have a mini live at Tower Records Shibuya at 17:00, 18:30, and 20:00 on July 16th to promote their new single, Maji Bomber!!. ---- ;July 14, 2010 - Shibata Ayumi Has Joined A New Agency :Ex-Melon Kinenbi member, Shibata Ayumi, has left Up-Front Agency and has joined an agency called TRICK FUNCTION, and is now a solo singer under the agency. ---- ;July 13, 2010 - Niigaki Risa To Appear In A Movie :Niigaki Risa announced today on her blog that she recently had a photo shoot for a movie she will be part of. Other details such as the title haven’t been released. ---- ;July 13, 2010 - Official Mori Saki Twitter Account Opened :Mori Saki has opened up her own Twitter account. The account was confirmed via her FC exclusive blog. ---- ;July 12, 2010 - Goto Maki To Perform At AVEX’s “a-nation’10″ :Goto Maki will perform in AVEX’s concert tour titled a-nation’10. Each year since 2002, Avex has hosted a summer concert tour around Japan, “a-nation”, featuring the company’s most successful acts. Top Avex acts like Ayumi Hamasaki, Kumi Koda, AAA, Ai Otsuka, BoA, Hitomi, TRF, Every Little Thing and TVXQ have performed to major crowds each year. ---- ;July 9, 2010 - Goto Maki To Appear On Music Japan and Melodix :Goto Maki will appear on Music Japan and Melodix to promote the release of her new album titled ONE. ---- ;July 9, 2010 - “Ishikawa Rika Casual Dinner Show” Announced :Ishikawa Rika will have an FC-exclusive solo event titled Ishikawa Rika Casual Dinner Show. Like all FC events similar to this one it seems that everyone will have dinner and enjoy a performance by Rika, and while this is an FC solo event I am glad to see her getting a lot more chances to perform solo for her fans. ---- ;July 1, 2010 - Surprise Guest For Japan Expo Revealed To Be Nakazawa Yuko :Nakazawa Yuko has been revealed to be the surprise guest for Morning Musume’s Japan Expo concert. This was confirmed via one of Yuko’s blog posts where she announced that she had left for Paris. ---- ;June 30, 2010 - Morning Musume Arrive In Paris :Morning Musume arrived earlier today at the Charles de Gaulle airport in France for their visit to the Japan Expo. Tanaka mentioned on two blog posts that they saw many fans at the airport, which is a great thing since it shows the support the overseas fans have for Momusu and from what we can tell from the video it certainly does seem that they were recieved kindly by all European fans. ---- ;June 24, 2010 - Arihara Kanna’s New Agency Revealed :Arihara Kanna’s new agency she is currently under after her graduation from H!P and UFA has been revealed to be BLUE ROSE, a modeling agency. ---- ;June 18, 2010 - Summer concert to have fan choice :For Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ concert, fans have been given the chance to design the set list for the concerts. The setlist for each concert will be diffrent and completely made by the fans. ---- ;June 10, 2010 - Fujimoto Miki In A Minor Car Crash :According to FNN news Fujimoto Miki was involved in a traffic accident today involving a minor collision with a taxi, there were no injuries. ---- ;June 1, 2010 - Morning Musume 5th Generation Event Announced :Morning Musume 5th generation member Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa will perform in two scheduled FC exclusive events in Tokyo and Osaka. ---- ;May 27, 2010 - Tsuji Nozomi Pregnant With Second Child :Tsuji Nozomi and her husband Sugiura Taiyo have announced on both of their blogs that Tsuji is expecting another baby. According to reports Tsuji is in her 7th week of pregnancy which sets the estimated birth date in January. ---- ;May 16, 2010 - Jun Jun, Lin Lin, Miyabi and Koharu To Perform In Shanghai :Jun Jun, Lin Lin, Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Koharu will perform in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit. Miyabi was personally chosen by Jun Jun and Lin Lin, and the three of them choose Koharu to be the fourth member. Their unit name hasn’t been revealed yet. ---- ;May 5, 2010 - Morning Musume to appear in France :Morning Musume will be appearing in France's Japan Expo held from the 1st to the 4th of July. They will be performing a concert on July 2nd. They will also be suppling the theme song for the event "Tomo" form Seishun Collection. It is Morning Musume's first european concert. ---- ;April 12, 2010 - Mano Erina Going To Anime Expo 2010 :According to Sanspo Mano Erina mentioned on her Haru no Arashi release event that her live event overseas will be at Anime Expo 2010. Mano Erina will be performing live in the USA this summer at Anime Expo 2010, which will be held from July 1 through July 4. ---- ;April 3, 2010 - S/mileage Will Have A Major Debut :According to reports from the concert S/mileage have succeed in collecting more than 10,000 smiles, in fact they gathered 16,000 pictures, 3,110 of those were from S/mileage. ---- ;March 31, 2010 - S/mileage Major Debut announced :S/mileage’s major debut single titled "Yume Miru 15sai" has been announced for release. It will be Released in May 26, 2010. ---- ;February 19, 2010 - Melon Kinenbi to Disband :After being unchange for its entire nine-year history, Melon kinenbi annonced that they would officially disband after their 10th anniversary concert tour. ---- ;February 28, 2010 - S/mileage needs your help to major debut! Announced last month, Tsunku has set a challenge for S/mileage to collect 10,000 smile pictures in order to let them major debut. Anyone in the world can send in their photos. Yes, even you! ---- Category:2010